Toph and Naruto 1012
by UMMX
Summary: Toph and Naruto will be getting it on MA Smut Lust, Adult Only


**_I do not own Naruto or Avatar, if I did there would be nudity _**

* * *

Naruto looked around nervously. There was nobody to the left of him, and nobody to the right. He glanced over his shoulder and confirmed that there was nobody behind him, either. Everyone was in bed, just as he'd expected. He would have some much-needed privacy. He loved June and Ursa, of course, and although the new girl wasn't all that friendly, he didn't really have any problems with her, but flying around on Phoenix with them all day didn't exactly give him much time to himself. Sometimes, he just needed some time alone.

He quickly removed his clothing, stripping off his belt, pants, boots, and shirt, until he was covered only by a pair of Golden briefs. After another quick look around, to confirm that he was alone, he shed those as well, leaving him completely nude.

He'd recalled the Kage Bushin that he sent into the pass that was passing through this area once, over a hundred years ago, and finding a natural hot spring tucked into the side of the mountain. It had only taken him a few moments while gathering firewood to confirm that it was still here, and still hot. He slid into the water, sighing as the warm water washed over his young body.

_Now this was exactly what I needed_, he reflected as he felt his muscles unwinding. _Just a little while to relax on my own-_

"Hey there, Twinkle," a chipper voice called out from behind him. Naruto snapped upright so quickly that he nearly fell forward, then whirled around to face the source of the noise. Toph was standing just a few feet away, a mischievous grin pasted on her face.

"T-Toph! I thought you were asleep!"

"You woke me up. You know, you're usually pretty light on your feet, but when you're trying to be quiet the vibrations could wake a herd of elephant-tigers. Isn't that wierd?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is. Sorry about waking you up."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I mean, it's not like we've really gotten a chance to talk since I joined up with your little crew. Since I'm up anyways, I might as well just stick around."

Naruto could feel his heart sinking as Toph pulled off the rings of cloth that encircled her ankles and sat down by the water's edge, dipping her bare and dirty feet into the warm liquid. 'Shit she only only an kid don't fall into the sin of lolicon don't fall for it.' he thinks to himself

"Listen, Toph, no offense, but I need some time to relax, and I was sorta hoping to be alone tonight."  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Toph's expression shifted, and she suddenly looked somewhat put out. "Fine, I get it. I'll give you your alone time. Maybe I'll go wake up June, see what she'd be interested in doing."

Toph stood up and walked away. Naruto let her go a few feet before what he finished processing the implication of her last statement. Panic gripped him; The last thing he needed was June to stumble across him like this.

"Actually, Toph, I changed my mind," he said, holding up his hands apologetically. "You can stay!"  
"Great!" Toph said, turning in place and heading back to the water's edge. "Eyes front, Jizzy, I'm getting in and I don't need you getting an eyeful."

Naruto made a very studious inspection of the bottom of the spring as Toph stripped.  
_Oh, look at that rock, that's sort of a funny shape. And that one over there's half buried-oh gods don't think about what's going on behind you, don't think about it, don't think. Oh no, too late-_

Naruto's face flushed as he felt part of his lower body swelling. He tried thinking clean thoughts, to make his erection go away, but that served only to remind him that there was a cute young Earthbender removing her clothing not three feet away.

There was a splash to his right as Toph dropped gracelessly into the water. Naruto's hands flew south, trying to cover his private regions. "Man, Twinkletoes, you were right. This really is relaxing. We should have thought of something like this ages ago."

It was almost a full minute before Naruto dared glance over at Toph's reclining form. Unlike him, she cared not a bit for modesty. She was leaning back, arms splayed backwards against the edge of the pool. Although the waterline was mercifully above nipple height, her bare shoulders and collarbones were more than enough to suggest at the treasures lurking below.

_Go down, dammit! Go down! Now is not a good time!_ he mentally shouted at himself, but his body paid no heed. "You know, there isn't really any point to covering yourself like that," Toph said casually. "I can see it anyways. I can see it when you got _clothes_ on. Trying to cover yourself up from me is pretty pointless."

"You mean you..."

"Oh yeah. From the first time I met you, actually. It's bigger than I was expecting on somebody your size, but still pretty small." Naruto flushed again, but moved his hands away from his groin. It wasn't a very comfortable position, and it wasn't doing any good. He leaned against the side of the spring once more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

Toph twisted her hands, and Naruto's hands and feet were suddenly absorbed into the stone wall and floor of the pool.

"Toph!" Naruto asked, suddenly panicky. "What are you doing?"

"You were the one who said you wanted earthbending lessons, Twinkletoes," she said with a grin. "So let's get started on that. Earthbend your way out."

"I can't do that!" Naruto protested. "I don't know a thing about earthbending!"

"Hey, if you're the Naruto Uzumaki of the Lost Nation, then there's an earthbender in there somewhere. So just grab hold of the rock and make it move."

Aang strained at the stone that held him, trying his best to break loose, but he couldn't budge it.

"I can't do it, Toph. Just let me go, alright?"

"No! Not all right. If you wanna be an earthbender, you can't just give up like that. All you need is the right motivation. Beside I have an feeling your holding back on me. That okay I'm going to get What I want."

Toph flicked one hand up lazily, and suddenly something was prodding Naruto's buttocks. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. The panic was starting to show in his voice. "Motivating you," Toph replied. "That stone shaft is gonna keep on rising, and if you can't get yourself out of the way in time...well, let's just say that I know from experience that it'll hurt." 'I know he hiding his abilities if he just want to be with me just say it.'

"Come on, Toph, this isn't funny!" Naruto said angrily as he thrashed , trying to break free.

"Who's laughing? I'm not. And you won't be either in a minute, if you don't start earthbending." 'His dick just grew triple in size, I know he wants this but mental he thinks about his age to much'

As the stone phallus moved loser and closer to Naruto's asshole, the Sex Hero's thrashings became more and more violent as he tried to escape it, but to no avail. He tried bucking his hips forward to buy some more time, but Toph stood up, walked in front of him, and pushed him back down.

"Please, Toph," Naruto pleaded as he felt it push up against his sphincter. "Don't do this." 'I must fight the lolicon! YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

Toph didn't even bother to respond. Instead, she jerked one hand violently and the stone thrust violently into him. Naruto tried to scream, but Toph was too quick. She bent down and pressed her mouth against his, muffling his cries with a kiss. She held it for a few moments while he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Now," she said quietly, "you better earth bend out quickly, or it's just going to get worse." Toph lowered her hand, and for a moment the stone withdrew, and Naruto thought that she was going to remove it. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed a moment later as she suddenly lifted her hand again, sending it thrusting back into him.

She repeated the motion over and over again, sending the shaft into him again and again, fucking him raw. He grunted in pain every time it went in, and tears were leaking from his eyes. Toph stopped for a moment, and considered.

"Jeez, Twinkletoes, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Please let me go, Toph," Naruto said, his voice breaking. "I'll do anything for you, just let me go!" Toph smiles 'I knew he would let me have him Lolicon for the wins 10,000 point gay 0 points.'

"Anything?" Toph asked. Naruto nodded affirmation. "Alright then," Toph said, standing up straight and placing one leg on the wall behind Naruto, leaving her crotch spread directly in front of his head. "Start licking."

Naruto looked up at her as if she'd gone mad. 'Dam I lost it!.

"I'm not going to argue this with you, Sweetdaddy. you can either start licking, or I can just leave you here for the rest of the night, stuck in the side of a hot spring with a stone cock inside you, until Sugar-Tits out there finds you in the morning. Your choice."

Naruto didn't want to do it. But he wanted even less for June-for _anyone_ to see him like this. With quick Haste, Naruto bent his head forward and lapped at her thighs. When she didn't say stop him, he pressed further, into the warm, dripping place between her thighs.

Toph moaned with pleasure as Naruto's tongue poked and prodded the folds of her labia. Encouraged by the sounds, Naruto pushed further, upwards, and accidentally brushed against her clitoris. A shudder passed through her whole body, and for a moment Naruto smiling know that he'd done something right. He pulled his face back, smiling, but Toph pushed it back between her thighs.

"No, do that again. It felt really good." 'Dam him he know it felt good he just want to seem pure for those new around him, I won't let him act that way anymore. Hehe I going to fuck that out of him.'

Naruto flicked out with his tongue, hitting her clitoris again, and Toph shuddered and grabbed him for balance. _Well, if I do a good job with this, she'll probably let me go sooner,_ he thought, and he began licking her clit in earnest.

Toph's whole body was tingling with pleasure as Naruto ate her out. She had been pretty aroused already from buttering the Lost Prince with a stone cock, and now under Naruto's stimulation she could feel an orgasm building inside her. But his tongue wasn't enough. She wanted the full thing before she came.

Toph shoved Naruto's head back violently and dropped down, straddling his hips. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Toph pushed herself down onto his iron-hard cock, impaling herself on its length.

Toph moved up and down, pushing his penis in and out of her folds. She steadily accelerated as her climax approached, growing larger and larger inside her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was feeling something familiar rising up inside his cock. The assault on his anus had pressed against his prostate gland, keeping his penis hard and stimulating it, but this was far stronger. Tension was building up inside his lower body, and he could feel it getting ready to release.

Toph shuddered and clung to him as she finally came, clawing his shoulder with her nails. Maybe it was the muscle contractions from her orgasm, or perhaps it was her clawing his back like that, or perhaps it was just a coincidence, but a moment later he came as well, filling her with his fluids.

Toph rolled off of him, basking for a moment in the afterglow, and then motioned with her hands, releasing Naruto from his prison and withdrawing the pillar of stone from his ass.

"See you in the morning, Sweetcandy," she said, standing up and stepping out of the hot spring and landing into an mud trap. "Toph I hope your not thinking your finished? The the night is young and I think it time for my own booby call."

Toph eyes widen as she heard Naruto climb out the water and was more shock by his words. "KAGE BUSHIN!" Toph didn't understand what was happening, but she heard giggling all around her' "Toph I said I was going to train you when we left the city...so hears your first lesson, it call cum for me baby.

The only think going though Toph head was 'Oh SHIT!'

* * *

**I am thinking about doing an Naruto and Avatar story, so if I do it this will be an prelude to story.**

**I will say the ages here for this part Naruto is 1012, Toph 12, Ursa is around 34 and June is in her 20s. I Hope you like it**


End file.
